


Spin the Bottle: Season 4 Edition

by RunningRiver05



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Games, Group Bonding, How Do I Tag, How do any of us tag tbh, Multi, Party Games, Spin the Bottle, They're all teenagers calm down y'all, everyone's favourite local club, they're all also single because we don't stan cheating in this house, vague references to sae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningRiver05/pseuds/RunningRiver05
Summary: The season 4 cast play spin the bottle in a fun au where no one's in danger.Now with Mortimer and the Sorceress!
Relationships: It's spin the bottle how do I tag this, Minor or Background Relationship(s), implied relationships - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Explaination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Obligatory Spin the Bottle Fic (Season 3 Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333757) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 



It was all Joey's idea. 

They'd all been playing around, and playing party games at Joey's house. He'd been drinking, and was slightly tipsy alongside Tim who'd drunk a few glasses. Rosanna, Colleen, a girl named Eva Sinotte or something, though she insisted on calling herself a 'Sorceress', were gossiping and giggling about something. 

Gabbie, Alex and Destorm were chating while the boys shot hostile looks at each other, cpmpared to Tana and Mortimer flirting in one corner of the room. Colleen made it no secret that she disliked that, shooting Tana hostile looks. 

Joey then had a brilliant idea, almost choking on the last mouthful of his drink. He choked on it slightly, before coughing and turning to Tim, a mischevious twinkle in his blue eyes. "Tim," he announced to his friend, "I've just had one of the most brilliant ideas possible." Tim gave Joey a slightly confused look, frowning.

"I'll explain later. I need your help to get everyone to sit in a circle on the floor though," Joey said, waving Tim off before he could do anything. Joey then walked over to Rosanna's group, leaving Tim alone to do as Joey had told him. Tim just shrugged it off, and walked over to Gabbie's group. 

Before long, Joey and Tim had talked everyone into joining the group, sitting in a circle. Joey had temporarily vanished, efore returning with what looked like a prop top-hat from the drama club. Rosanna, who was to the left of where Joey had sat down, peered into the tophat and saw folded up slips of paper. Colleen seemed to pale when she saw what Rosanna had seen, Colleen having been on Rosanna's other side. 

"We're going to be playing spin the bottle." Joey said, quieting down everyone in the group. "The rules are simple. You spin the bottle in the centre," Joey guestured to the rinsed out bottle he and Tim had drank from earlier, "and whoever the bottle lands on is who you have to kiss for ten seconds. If you refuse, then you have to take a dare from here." Joey held up the top hat, and Rosanna paled slightly now she knew what that was. 

Gabbie scoffed at Joey. "It can't be that bad." She said. Colleen shook her head, staring Gabbie dead in the eye. 

"You don't want to take one of Joey's dares. Trust me on that, Gabbie." Colleen seemed to lighten up though, a twinkle coming to her eye. "Besides, it's a lot more fun to go for it and kiss the other person." Colleen winked at Gabbie, which made the whole group laugh. 

"Now, the youngest goes first, which is Tana." Joey said, grinning at her. 

Tana just shrugged, and leaned forwards, spinning the bottle. It was a clean spin and the bottle stayed in one place, going around the circle until it finally landed on...


	2. Tana’s Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAME: Tana Mongeau  
> LIKES: Having a fun time, weed, getting drunk with friends  
> DISLIKES: Being alone  
> AMOUNT OF PEOPLE SHE’S ENEMIES WITH: As far as she's aware? Too many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y’all tell I've never written most of these characters before?

Tana just shrugged, and leaned forwards, spinning the bottle. It was a clean spin and the bottle stayed in one place, going around the circle until it finally landed on **Justine Ezarik**.

Justine looked surprised, letting out a silent 'oh', the teenager looking over at Tana. She definitely felt surprised, and she hadn't expected to have been landed on so soon, but oh well! This was spin the bottle; you don't generally play spin the bottle to expect a specific outcome.

Tana herself didn't look or feel surprised, instead just shrugging slightly. "Not like I haven't kissed a girl before." She dryly commented. 

Joey Graceffa, the man behind the game himself, was looking between the two girls, holding out his tophat of dares, a twinkle in his eye. "Can I interest you in a dare instead? Tana?" Joey looked at Tana, who shrugged. 

"Justine, you do not want to take one of Joey's dares." Colleen warned, staring Justine in the eyes. Joey looked offended, staring at Colleen with his mouth slightly agape. 

"I'll have you know my dares are perfectly good dares!" He said. Ro looked between Colleen and Joey as they spoke, trying to sink down into the ground. 

"How do you even know what the dares are like, Colleen?" Gabbie pipped up, and Colleen shuddered. 

"I've had to do one before. Anyways, Tana, Justine; your turn?" Colleen changed the subject, and the attention turned back to Tana who had crawled in front of Justine. 

Before Justine could say anything, Tana leaned in and her lips met Justine's. Gabbie and Eva realised, and Gabbie took up the counting. 

"One missisipi, two missisipi." Gabbie chanted while Alex fumbled for his phone. He got it out by the third second and started to record the kiss, Destorm peering over Alex's shoulder as he grinned. 

Justine was a gentle kisser, and was very overwhelmed by Tana's passion. Tana had almost pinned Justine to the floor, Gabbie and Eva having had to skirt around the circle slightly so they didn't get involved in the tangle that was Justine and Tana's kiss. 

"That can't be comfortable!." Tim remarked, staring at the two of them, his eyebrows raised slightly. Mortimer frowned at Tim when he heard that before focusing his attention back on the current kiss that was happening. 

"Five missisipi, six missisipi, seven missisipi." Gabbie continued, Eva starting to join in the counting now.

Justine's eyes were closed at the point, and she was basically letting Tana do what she wanted. Justine was still pinned to the floor by Tana, possibly more so than when Gabbie had first started counting.

"Eight missisipi, nine missisipi, ten missisipi!"Gabbie and Eva finished, the former of the two grinning as Tana pulled herself off a flushed Justine. 

"That was intense!" Joey exclaimed, watching Justine and Tana with wide eyes as Tana returned back to her spot. She shrugged, smirking slightly, while Justine was speechless.

"That was, uh, that was good?" Justine said, and everyone laughed. Even Justine did, grinning when she realised how she sounded. "Now, who's next?" She asked. 

Tana looked at the two people next to her, Mortimer and Joey, and finally decided. "If we're going clockwise, then Mortmier's next." 

Mortimer looked relatively surprised, however he ended up shrugging casually. Leaning forwards, he pushed at the bottle, spinning around confidently until it revealed the next target...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, y'all know the drill! Vote for the person Mortimer will kiss.   
> On another note, I do apologise for not updating this sooner. I sorta dropped the ETN fandom for a bit, but I'm back at it babey! 
> 
> **Turns:**
> 
> Tana - Justine
> 
> Mortimer - ?
> 
> Tim - ?
> 
> Destorm - ?
> 
> Alex - ?
> 
> Gabbie - ?
> 
> Bretman - ?
> 
> Justine - ?
> 
> Eva (The Sorceress) - ?
> 
> Colleen - ?
> 
> Rosanna - ?
> 
> Joey - ?

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have read the original Season 3 edition by Leah, then y'all know the drill! Put in the comments who you want Tana to kiss out of the cast, and let the game begin!


End file.
